


Farwell to all the Earthly Remains

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Escape from Tartarus [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fusion piece., Gen, God!Izuku, Jirou is technically dead but it's ok because this story takes place in the Underworld, Nymph!Jirou, and she's taken on Eurydice's role, hades au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: Attempt #16Izuku meets someone in Asphodel.
Series: Escape from Tartarus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155962
Kudos: 12





	Farwell to all the Earthly Remains

Izuku couldn’t believe his luck. He’d beaten Tomura and was well on his way through the River of Asphodel—which was a flaming hellscape but it was the Underworld, so Izuku wasn’t sure what he’d expected. He was a good half-way through and starting to feel it whenever he took a boat and began to hear stirrings of music.

“….No contracts, I’m free to do as I may. No hunger, No sleep except to dream. Mild and warm. Safe from all harm. Calm.”

The boat he was on docked and he could hear the voice getting stronger,

“Good riddance, To all the thieves, To all the fools that stifled me. They’ve come and gone, And passed me by. Good riddance, To all.” He found a wall, but he rushed at it and it was not a wall but a barrier. There was a nymph singing. She had short black hair and her ears had a vine like shapes dangling from them,

“Farewell, To all the earthly remains. No burdens, No further debts to be paid— Oh, hi!” She noticed him. 

“Hello,” Izuku said.

“Now if the rumors are correct, you’re the son of the Lord of the Underworld. I’m Jirou,” Jirou said.

“Nice to meet you! Sorry for trespassing,” Izuku said.

“It’s ok. I gave up caring about stuff like that when I died,” Jirou said as she waved it off and walked over to a chest within her room. She dug through it and held out a pomegranate.

“Here. Since we’re already in the underworld it won’t hurt to eat. It might even help you, godling,” Jirou said. Izuku flushed.

“Thanks. Um. Do you know if I’m any closer to getting out?”

“Sorry. With how the Underworld shifts, I can’t always know where my home is in relation to the exit of Asphodel, but I think you’re getting close. Be careful. There are some of us rooting for you,” Jirou said with a smile. Izuku accepted the fruit and quickly broke it apart to eat the seeds. He was starving. It proved to be exactly what he needed.

“Any advice?” Izuku asked as he wiped pomegranate juice off his face. A quick glance down and his chiton didn’t have any staining it’s green fabric to his relief.

“Well, avoid snakes,” Jirou said as she pointed to a pair of puncture wounds on her ankle. Izuku winced.

“I’m joking! I’d say you’re probably already doing the things you need to do, so keep it up!” Jirou said before she resumed her song,

“Farewell, To all the earthly remains. No burdens, No further debts to be paid….”

—————————— —————————

**Author's Note:**

> The title and lyrics Jirou sings come from the song "Good Riddance" which is part of the _Hades_ OST.  
> [ Click here to listen to it](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aTg6y2l4duk&ab_channel=SupergiantGames). First time I heard this song, I paused my escape in game and just listened.
> 
> So beautiful and mournful.


End file.
